Shooting Stars
by Jori-BeremyFan
Summary: Ian is missing something in his life and Katerina is now a single women. Will they find eachother at a New Years eve bash?


Shooting Stars: An Ian and Katerina Love Story

Ian sat on his sofa drinking Bourbon, by himself. He drinks the last of it then places it on the coffee table. _What was he doing? Or maybe the question was what was he missing? _He had it all, adoring fans, a wonderful job, a chance to travel the world but something was missing. He was just about to call it a night when the door bell rung. Ian lazily leaves the couch and walks over to the door. To his surprise, Paul stands at the door with a bottle of champagne in his hand and a sinister grin on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ian asks "What the hell do you think I'm doing here. Its New Years Eve, I'm here for the party!" Paul invites himself into Ian's spacious condo and walks over to the kitchen area. Ian follows behind "What party? What are you talking about?" Paul searches Ian's cabinets for champagne glasses "Oh, you didn't hear. Apparently there was going to be a New Year's party at your house, I just thought I'd come early, help you decorate." Ian glares at his back, and Paul obviously felt it because he stopped rummaging the kitchen and turned around. "Alright, okay I may or may not have tweeted saying that you were having a big New Years Eve bash." Ian groans "But, I was smart, I only invited the people that knew your address." Paul smiles trying to make the situation better. Ian looks up "You're a real dick, you know that." Paul's smile grows wider, he pats Ian's back "Ah, man is that a yes!" Ian chuckles "Who said they were coming?" "Um, well see there's the thing. The notice was kind of late and everyone already had plans so basically the only people that are coming are Michael, Jenna, Katerina, and of course me." He chuckles to himself "Wait who was the last person you said was coming?" "I said me." He looks confused "No before that!" "Oh, I said Kat's coming." "With Cottrell?" "Oh no man, you didn't here? They broke up." Paul continues searching for glasses "Really when?" Ian asks eagerly "I don't know, maybe like a couple of days ago…ah here are the champagne glasses." Ian was about to say something when the sound of pops and crackles comes from outside. They look at each other before moving to Ian's terrace to gaze at the show. Paul leans against the terrace and stares at the brightly colored pictures in the sky "I don't get why everyone does fireworks so god damn early, there are like 2 hours before 2012 hits." Paul rolls his eyes. Ian stares at a peculiar firework that moved across the night sky. "Hey, look at that one." He points to it. "Oh that's no firework, that's a shooting star my friend. You're supposed to make a wish and they are said to always come true." Paul closes his eyes "I wish…that I could get laid sometime this week." Ian closes his eyes "I wish…that I could find what I'm missing." When Ian opens his eyes the star was gone and the fireworks glared on. Paul turns his attention to the television in Ian's family room "Oh, the games on." He walks over and sits down and the couch. Ian stares out at the sky, praying that his wish would come true.

The party has started and Paul under exaggerated when he said that only a few people were showing up, the house was packed. Ian sat on the couch and sipped champagne. A very hype Paul dances over to Ian with two blondes on each of his arms and a glass of champagne in his hand. "Man this party is pumping!" He says loud enough so that his voice was projected over the music. "Yeah, I guess." Ian says loudly "Come on grumpy George. It's a party, your party at that, liven up! Hey if you want I could give you something to make you relax a little bit." Paul says as he bops to the music "Nah, I'm good." "Whatever man. Oo, this is my song! Ladies shall we." Paul points to the open area where everyone is dancing and having a good time. "You enjoy yourself." yells Ian "Oh I will, looks like my wish will come true after all." Paul winks and dances away. Ian takes the last sip of his champagne when a very familiar voice creeps up behind him. "Need a refill?" Ian turns around to see Katerina standing there smiling brightly, he hadn't seen her all night. He smiles widely and stands up to embrace her "Hey Kat." They hugged for a little longer than intended. He stepped back, giving her her space. "Great party you got going on here." Ian looks around "Oh yeah, I'm having a blast." He tries to smile "Doesn't look like it." Katerina waits for him to fess up "Okay, this was all Paul's idea, he's been a little wild since Tori left him." "Yeah, you can tell Paul had something to do with it." They laugh as they watch him do the "Wobble" with a group of young girls. Ian looks back at Kat, admiring her beauty and how she glowed in the low light. "But, I'm glad you came." He smiles at her. She chuckles "Yeah me too. At first I thought I was going to have to spend New Year's Eve with my father. You saved my ass Ian." They both laugh "Glad I could help." She smiles and for the rest of the night they talk and laugh until 11:59.

Everyone moves to Ian's terrace where they countdown the seconds until 2012. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1...! There is a loud shout and many kisses and embraces. Ian turns to Katerina, their eyes meet. "Happy New…Year." His smile fades and so does hers. He leans in slightly but is interrupted by the very loud, rambunctious Paul. He grabs him from the back and hugs him tightly "Happy new year, buddy. 2012 is going to be great. I love you man." Ian pats his arm "Love you too, man." He chuckles as Katerina turns to look at the fireworks. He was so close. As everyone starts to pile out of Ian's house and the party starts to die down Katerina stays and helps Ian clean up the house. Paul comes into the living room with two different girls on his arm. He grabs his coat "Alright man." He pats Ian on the back "You leaving man?" Asks Ian "Yep, I'm going back to my place to have some drunken sex!" Katerina laughs "Bye." They say their goodbyes and Paul leaves with the last of the guests. Ian goes over to the table and starts picking up trash. "You know I really enjoyed myself tonight." Katerina says while washing a glass. "I'm very happy to hear that. I had fun tonight too, you made my night" He smiles at her and she blushes looking down at the soap on her hands. She washes it off and starts helping Ian pick up trash. They get up from picking something of the floor at the same time and their chests bump. Neither of them break their gaze or step away "You know we can't keep doing this?" Says Ian "Doing what?" "Pretending like nothing's going on between us. And now I can finally have you to myself" "There's no need to be selfish, Ian." Katerina says, still staring into his blue eyes "I think I've been generous with you long enough." Ian leans in and softly presses his lips against hers. She deepens the kiss and their tongues brush against each other's. He pulls away and stares into her hazel brown eyes, his thumb softly brushing against her cheek. She chuckles "What?" "Nothing, it's just that I made a wish today, on a shooting star. I wished that I would find what I was missing. And then there you were." She smiles and leans back in, her lips softly touching his.


End file.
